Death of a Nation
Death of a Nation is a 28 Days Later fan story by FanFiction.Net author and alternatehistory.com contributer Kspence92. It is initially a timeline of the original outbreak of the Rage Virus, and later a list of survivor accounts. Summary "A timeline of the events that took place before Jim woke up. See how the military and the government responded to the epidemic, and how a whole nation was wiped from existance in a mere 28 days." Plot Timeline arc The initial outbreak in Cambridge is met by local police officers, who are quickly overwhelmed, with most of the city succuming to the infected by the next morning. The outbreak continues to spread across the south east as the government mobalises the armed forces and adopts a shoot to kill policy. Law and order begins to break down and panic sets in as the virus approaches London. A state of emergency is declared, martial law imposed and the media is taken over by the government. Water and power begin to fail and the economy starts to collapse. With the outbreak growing beyond any hope of containment, orders go out to evacuate London and other major cities Tony Blair and his advisers are flown from by helicopter from Downing Street to Scotland as the virus sweeps London and most of England and Wales, leaving millions dead and the country in ruins. With the country slipping beyond the control of civil authority, the remnants of the government order a general evacuation of Great Britain, and the UN begins to set up refugee camps across Europe as millions stream out of the country via air, sea and rail travel. Soon after, the epidemic reaches on the Scottish borders and the infection breaks out in the streets of Glasgow leading to thousands of deaths in mere hours. Days later, with the infection approaching Edinburgh, the remaining members of the British government are evacuated to Northern Ireland and mainland Britain is abandoned and quarantined by the UN and NATO. The remaining military and emergency services in Great Britain can do little as the virus overwhelms every attempt to combat it. The major towns and cities of Scotland become ghost towns as the population evacuates to the Highlands and islands, or to Ireland and Norway. An estimated 54 million Britons died in the space of 28 days. Accounts arc TBA Characters *Tony Blair, MP *David Blunkett, MP *David Beckham *Major Henry West *Brigadier John Reynolds *Colonel Michael Patterson *Diana Larkin *Rick *Paul Henderson *Jim *Selena *Hannah Reception Readers from both Fanfiction.net and alternatehistory.com have given positive reviews regarding this thread, particularly due to the part the author fills in the gap between Jim's awakening, the British government's response to the outbreak, the evacuation, and more importantly the Fall of Europe. Although non-cannon as per the film's continuity, Death of a Nation has been considered by fans of both 28 Days Later and 28 Weeks Later as the true continuation of where Weeks left off, especially since there has been no news regarding the production of 28 Months Later or possible sequel as of 2017.Category:Stories